Fishing for Dummies
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Light spoilers for 1.06 JarekCaleb preslash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- I haven't been able to find ANY fics for these two and the stories should be writing themselves! I've only seen two eps but omg- it's just so blatantly there! I love these two!

**Spoilers** for episode 6- The Gold Coin Kid

* * *

"Hey."

To say that he's surprised to see his partner (who seems to _hate _him) at his door at ten in the morning, two days into their suspension would be a vast understatement.

"Hi." Caleb says cautiously, leaning against the doorframe and ignoring Jarek's pointed looks past his shoulder into his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, right to the point. Look, you gonna let me in?" Jarek looks at him pointedly and years of being taught to be polite wins out over the urge to just get back to cleaning his bathroom.

So he steps to the side and gestures for the other man to come in. Jarek smirks at him and strolls in like he owns the place and for some reason, it doesn't irritate him as much as it should.

Caleb closes the door and turns around, only to find his partner wandering around his living room, taking in the photos and books on the bookshelf. He reaches out, picks up a particular photo and whistles and Caleb is already regretting letting the man into his house.

"Boyfriend?" Jarek spins around suddenly, holding out the photo of Caleb and his cousin from Texas. They're both wearing cowboy hats and wide grins and are four years younger.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm gay?" He asks instead of answering, irritation flaring through him when Jarek just shrugs. The picture ends up back on the shelf and his partner moves onto the books. "So," Caleb says. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking," Jarek reaches out to toy with one of the books on the shelf, before pulling away suddenly and turning to face him. He shoves his hands in his pockets, gaze bouncing around the room. "How does two weeks fishing with me sound?"

Caleb blinks and wonders for a moment if he's still dreaming, but no it's too surreal to be a dream.

"What about your fiancé?" He finds himself blurting out and wincing after he's done so.

"She doesn't fish." Jarek answers too quickly. "And she's visiting her mother for a bit, so…"

Caleb doesn't buy that she's just _visiting_ her mother, but doesn't ask if they're having problems at home because he already knows Jarek won't tell him.

"And your ex-wife?" He asks because he's already inserted one foot into his mouth, might as well shove the other in there and have his partner hate him even more.

"Look," Jarek says shortly, apparently fed up with their game of twenty questions. "I'm inviting you. Think of it as some _male bonding_ or partner shit- whatever lets you sleep at night." He runs a hand roughly through his hair making it stand up even more than normal and Caleb watches with amusement. "So, you coming or what?"

And it's clear that Jarek isn't actually expecting him to say yes if the way he starts to head for the door is any sign.

"I'll come." Caleb says and takes a moment to enjoy the shock that passes over the other mans face. "But," He says, serious. "I don't do affairs."

The surprise that passes over Jarek's face this time isn't quite as funny.

"Kid," Jarek recovers quickly, pasting on a smirk. "I don't know what _you_ do when you go fishing, but I'm going for the fish."

Caleb matches the smirk and rolls his eyes.

"You're not the only detective here." He says. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to pack a bag."

Because the hiking boots hadn't escaped his notice and Jarek looks a little disappointed that Caleb figured out that _fishing_ meant leaving right away. But he sinks down onto Caleb's old, worn couch, legs spread out in front of him and arms tossed over the back, looking for all the world like it's where he belongs.

Caleb swallows around his suddenly dry mouth, tears his gaze away and heads to his bedroom, wondering what the hell he's agreed to- knowing that as he goes that Jarek's staring at his ass.


End file.
